


loved by me

by ballerinaroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, OT3-1, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: He’d told Hermione (of course he’d told Hermione) and she’d nodded along in a way that made him sure that she’d mistaken his affection for his best mate. So he told her again and again until one day she’d glared over at him and snapped- “I don’t care that you’ve got feelings for Harry but could you please stop telling me?”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	loved by me

Their marriage was good. There was no denying that. Almost twenty years, two decades spent pledged to one another. Building one another up, in happiness and health and all that muggle nonsense that made Hermione tear up and beam at him. He loved her. No two ways around it. Loved her for longer than he could remember. So confident in that feeling, so sure that this was love that he’d never been able to deny that there’d been another to hold a place in his heart. 

He’d told Hermione (of course he’d told Hermione) and she’d nodded along in a way that made him sure that she’d mistaken his affection for his best mate. So he told her again and again until one day she’d glared over at him and snapped- “I don’t care that you’ve got feelings for Harry but could you please stop telling me?” 

Ron had stared at her, stunned. “I just thought-“ 

“Stop,” she said again, “Unless you’re asking my permission to do something about it just…just stop.” 

“And if I asked for permission, would you give it?” 

It was her turn to stare. “I don’t know. What would you be asking permission for?” 

“I don’t know,” Ron admitted. He mulled it over, staring down at his wedding band. 

“Well, when you want to ask, ask,” she told him firmly. 

“And you’ll say yes?” he chanced. 

Her lips thinned and he held his breath as she mulled it over. “I’m not telling you I’ll say no, but I can’t promise what I’ll say yes to either.” 

Another decade, watching their kids graduate and start careers. Serious relationships and that partner of Hugo’s no one in the family could stand. And all that time their relationship never changed. Not with his wife and not with his best mate. Against all odds, they had found happiness and Ron didn’t see a point in chancing any of that. Even if it meant keeping secret a confession that would have been easier in their youths. Ron made sure Harry felt loved, even if he couldn’t say the words he knew were true in his heart. 

And then Ginny got sick. And though she fought and lived another six years, long enough to see James and Lily both get married. Long enough for the birth of Ron’s great-nephew and two great-nieces, she was only fifty-one when death claimed her. 

Harry became a ghost. Refusing to leave his home, the home they had built and shared a life in. Where their kids had all grown up in. The place Rose had taken her first steps and where, under Ron’s care, Albus had shown his first signs of magic. A whole life lived. One Ron didn’t want to interrupt. So he made sure Harry felt loved and did whatever he could as they mourned his sister and what should have been. 

“I want to tell him,” Ron said. 

Another five years, he a grandparent himself now twice over. Harry no longer wandered his home with a miserable look and their friendship had taken a turn for something…more. A different standing than Ron had ever felt. 

“Tell Harry what?” Hermione asked, looking up from her daily briefing. 

“That I love him,” Ron replied, twisting a dishcloth in his hands. “That I’ve been in love with him. He deserves to know.” 

“Alright,” Hermione said, removing the reading glasses that she always said made her feel like her father and looking at him quizzically. “And if he doesn’t return your feelings?” 

“That’s not why I’m telling him,” Ron defended. “I’m not telling him to test the waters, I’m telling him because he deserves to know…needs to know that he’s loved…by me.” 

For once Hermione didn’t say anything at all. 

“I’m not asking him for anything,” Ron rephrased. “I just…he deserves to know how I see him.” 

Again his wife, his brilliant wife who always had an answer for everything, was uncharacteristically silent as she mulled it over. 

“Alright,” she said, at last, giving her blessing. “So long as you tell me every detail.” 

He breathed a sigh of relief, kissing the side of her head. “Always, never wanted to keep anything from you.” 

They went out to dinner, just the two of them. A charming cafe by the river that had changed hands a dozen times since they’d first discovered it. And although Ron resolved to tell him before bidding him goodnight, he didn’t find himself nervous. Instead, it was just as easy as any time they had gone out with one another. Watching the ducks and children play as young couples strolled the lit walking path.

“Ron?” Harry asked, his wine drunk eyes squinting and mirthful. “I’m glad you’re my friend.” 

It was more common now than ever for Harry to state his affection. Children had softened him, helped heal the trauma that had never let him really the full force of their love. 

“I’m glad you’re my friend too you tosser,” Ron replied jovially and Harry’s grin only increased. Ron felt the moment, butterflies filling his stomach. “Actually, there’s something I want to say to you. Something I’ve been wanting to say for a long time, but just haven’t felt right to confess.” 

Harry’s expression turned serious and Ron busied himself with his water glass, brushing off the beads of condensation. It was hard to force himself to look back up at him. Hard to force the words out of his chest and past his lips. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” Ron said, though those hadn’t been the words he’d rehearsed. To Harry’s stunned expression he chickened out and whispered. “And I’m terrified.” 

He’d expected Harry to mull it over. Always one to consider what he said before he said it. But the seconds ticked on, the street noises suddenly very quiet. 

“Love?” Harry repeated. 

“Yes,” Ron said quickly. 

“How long?” 

“Ages, so long I’m not really sure-“ 

“And Hermione?” 

“Of course, of course, she knows, gave her blessing, of course.” 

It felt like old times falling back into their shorthand. Back to the time where Harry could read Ron’s mind better than anyone’s and vice versa. 

“I’m not asking for anything to change,” Ron said when Harry didn’t ask any more questions. “I just needed for you to know how I felt. Felt you deserved to-“ 

Again the hard look that meant Harry’s mind was racing. That the next thing he said would be well thought out and true. Ron braced himself for rejection, although he’d come here knowing it’d be a strong possibility. 

“Of course I love you, Ron,” Harry said, at last, setting down his napkin and leaning forward with intense eyes. “Of course, if I’ve loved anyone in my life it’s been you.” 

Vindicated, released 

“I don’t know that I’m looking for things to change though,” Harry said quietly, less sure of himself. 

“I’m not asking for change,” Ron assured him. “I just needed for you to know how I really felt.” 

Harry smiled, touched. He cleared his throat and rather looked like he was about to cry. “Then thank you, Ron, for telling me….for loving me all this time.” 

Ron felt his own eyes mist. “Is it alright that I keep loving you, like that?” 

“Of course you prat,” Harry replied, looking up. “Because I’m going to keep loving you too.” 


End file.
